


不完整短篇合集

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 一个用来存各种短到不足以成文的短篇/段子的合集楼。主要是自己乱七八糟的脑洞太多了，有些不怎么发展得下去（或者干脆就是无从发展），但是在硬盘里浪费又觉得非常可惜，因此还是搞这么个楼。主要更新各种不完整的短篇/微小说/被现实inspire的段子之类的。会把旧的一点点先搬上来。都很粗糙！都很粗糙，如果它很精致细腻就不会在这儿了好么（我太难了1. Kane/Mason 凯梅 Relight My Fire 二战飞行员（美国队长）AU2. 英格兰国立高中 仲夏夜之梦3. 哼花 Hendollana Spanish 现实向，一个关于西班牙语的小甜段子。





	1. 【Kane/Mason】Relight My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看起来是二战AU，其实是美国队长AU。  
写于你砍去年受伤提前一个月复出的那段时间，朋友说砍这个回复速度简直是四倍血清英国队长，我……等等小梅不是和巴基无缝衔接（抱头  
于是就有了下面这个东西。

“你怎么在这儿？”

凯恩猛地回过头去，梅森中士就站在离他不远的地方，踩在一块儿石头上，在黑暗中凯恩看不清他的表情，但听声音，似乎应该是带着笑意的。他有点不知所措，咳了两声，脸上露出明显的局促不安的表情：“呃——我，睡不着。“

中士朝着他走过来了，他的面容逐渐在月光下显现。他确实在笑，不过不是凯恩预想的那种温柔笑容，而是……有几分玩闹的成分在里面。凯恩相当熟悉那种笑容。当他俩还是十一二岁的孩子，在草地里玩球的时候，梅森就会这么对他笑了。

“那你呢？”他回问道，身子往旁边坐了坐，给梅森腾出空地来。棕色卷发的士官坐了下来，眨了眨眼：

“我刚醒。”他说，声音柔软得像是棉花。

凯恩点了点头。

“自从注射了血清之后，我就不大睡得着了。”他尴尬地笑了笑，似乎是在嘲笑自己的笨拙，“我觉得我还没完全适应这个身体——突然变成超级士兵——不大容易的，是吧？”

“我觉得很适合你。”

凯恩愣住了。

“我是说……”梅森也愣住了，像是没想到自己会突然抢话一样，“我一直都能想象你成为这样的人物。”

“一个注射了四倍血清的人间兵器吗？”凯恩笑着问道。

“不。”梅森轻声说道，“一个英雄。”

他那时是这么说的，一个英雄。

凯恩的喉结动了动，不，我不是。

他的手紧握着那只手套，那上面似乎还残留着他主人的温度。但这更有可能是凯恩的幻觉，因为那儿太冷了，梅森的手都是冰的，革手套根本起不到防寒的作用。他一条胳膊挂在冰崖上，凯恩就趴在那儿，说：“你把另一条胳膊给我！”

只要梅森握住他的手，他就能把他拉上来的。四倍血清让他具有超越常人的力量，拽起梅森根本不是事。但是他没注意到的是，中士扒在悬崖上微微颤抖的胳膊，和——棕色眼睛里闪现过的一丝绝望。

“哈里！”他大喊了一声他的名字，努力地试图抬起另一条胳膊。

他没告诉他他其实中弹了，他也没告诉他他浑身上下唯一有知觉的器官就是那条正在扒着冰崖的胳膊，他也没告诉他其实已经看不清东西了，而且可能——快要死了。

但是他得让他救了自己。梅森想，他不能在他眼前死掉。

否则这个孩子会觉得——会觉得这是他自己的错的。

梅森比凯恩要大，不只是年龄上，心智和处世上都是如此，凯恩对他来说就像个弟弟，让他一直觉得自己有义务去保护他。他帮凯恩赶跑过找他麻烦的小混混，也在他没能通过入伍体检之后到他家去安慰他。他对他总有种长辈似的关怀，因此凯恩鲜少见到梅森强硬甚至是凶狠的模样——梅森太温柔活泼了，总能和人开轻松的玩笑，或者是用柔软的眼神望着别人看。但凯恩知道他认真起来的样子有多坚定，这也就是当梅森告诉他自己被授了中士衔时，一点也不意外的缘故。他是那种能顶着枪林弹雨往前冲的人——不，应该这样说：凯恩不曾见过比他更具有牺牲精神的人了。

“英格兰的男儿即使流血也不会倒下。”

凯恩只碰到了手套，他刚想把梅森拉起来，英国中士的手就一松，整个人掉下去了。他最后一声“好的”的回答也因此被吹散在寒冷的冰谷中。凯恩盯着那只手套长达一分钟，完全没有反应过来发生了什么。

空了。

手套空了。

胳膊的重量空了。

一分钟前，他的童年伙伴还在那儿攀着冰崖，自己离救他只有一步之遥，一分钟后！就什么——

凯恩盯着那个冰谷看了几秒，身子前倾，几乎是想立刻跳下去，似乎还没断绝要下去找人的念头，就像是他不能相信——怎么，怎么在自己眼前的生命，怎么自己明明触手可及就能抓住的人——

他只留下了一只手套。

除此之外什么也没有。

他知道梅森不会有葬礼，每天死掉的英国士兵太多了，他所能得到的就是一个名字的位置，在阵亡名单上，在战后的英雄纪念碑上，他只能得到瑞安梅森这个名字那么大的位置。

凯恩并没跳下去，他只是死死地抓着手套，立刻回到了驾驶座上，双手用力扯着方向杆，试图改变飞机的方向。他不能让这架飞机冲出雪山，一旦到了有人的地方，这装载着辐射病毒的飞机能毁了一整个地区。这才是他的任务，这才是他被——他被选中的意义。

在将手闸拉到最大，带领着飞机冲向结冰的海底之前，坐在驾驶舱里感受着失重的凯恩突然想起来那句话。

“一个英雄。”

不，我不是英雄。他闭上眼睛，默默的想，我只是个幸运儿罢了。

真正的英雄是你。


	2. Midsummer Night's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英格兰高中au世界观，足球社的大家被迫营业演莎翁。
> 
> 去年四刷仲夏夜之梦后产生的脑洞，然而一直一直一直写不出来。
> 
> 又名要是这东西写得好它就在那个series的collection里了，可惜它不（。

特伦特一脸懵逼地看着正板着脸宣布下个月的戏剧节活动内容的亨德森，不禁开始怀疑人生。

我进足球队的时候他们可没跟我说还要演戏啊！

这个故事告诉我们 ，签合同前阅读所有相关条款是多么的重要。

一句话总结，戏剧节，每个社团都要出工，最后评分和获得观众投票最多的三个社团可以得到学校的奖金拨款。因此为了拯救破产的（好像还没破产）的足球社，大家都给我穿上衣服去演戏去。

连作曲家是什么意思都不知道的德勒阿里在看到加雷斯掏出了一沓比牛津字典还厚的台词纸时差点晕倒在更衣室里。

“老师！我觉得我可以演奥布朗……”

加雷斯抬起手，示意沃克你等一下我马上宣布演员安排。

“我还可以演拉山德！”

加雷斯又抬了一次手示意他坐下。

“我还可以……”

“Kyle，我有角色分给你。”

斯通斯捂着嘴看着吃瘪的好友，发出了史上最为低调的狂笑。

哦对了，因为足球社没有女生。

所以必要的时候就女装吧，反正这也是莎剧传统艺能。

林加德为什么能这么开心？

不用女装但要背很多台词的迪米特律斯·德勒阿里一边在那堆像窗帘一样的衣服里嫌弃地翻着着一边看着同样要背很多台词还要女装的赫米娅·林加德又开心地翻出了一条裙子拍照发ins。

所以拉山德为什么是温克斯啊！

手拿剧本和德勒阿里对台词的温克斯也一脸懵逼，表示我真的以为如果赫米娅是林加德那拉山德一定会是马库斯的。

哦他忘了一年级的主要负责打杂不负责演戏。

对了据说文科超差的德勒能选上迪米特律斯的原因是：“你这种碧池脸不演迪米特律斯太可惜了。”

德勒一头问号。

而且戴尔是赫米娅他爸这件事真的太好笑了。

温克斯捧着剧本对德勒义正言辞地喊道：“你已经有了他父亲的爱，就把赫米娅的爱让给我吧！”

戴尔抬起手指着德勒：“不错，他是拥有了我的爱，因此我要把我女儿的爱也给他。”

这大概是各版本的仲夏夜里女婿和老丈人搞得最理直气壮的一次，温克斯一边翻剧本一边想。

顺便赫米娅他爸的B卡是凯恩。他和戴尔轮换着演狮子和老丈人。

当凯恩拿着剧本说出：“不错，他是拥有了我的爱。”时，温克斯干脆只想把剧本拍在自己脑门上算了。

“美丽的希波忒吕，我们的婚期将近了……”

奥布朗·亨德森拿着剧本第三十八次重头开始念这段台词，窝在沙发上陪他对台词的拉拉纳只是幸灾乐祸地笑，毫无要帮忙的意思。

“你知道吗？”亨德森一甩剧本，“我觉得你在这方面的天赋比我好。”

“是吗？”拉拉纳笑着皱起了眉，抬起头望着男友，顺势接下了一个轻柔的吻。

“是。”亨德森第三十九次拿起剧本，“所以我打算明天就把你演希波忒吕的事报上去。”

拉拉纳脸色顿时大变。

“别这样看着我，Ads，我们真的没人手了……”

说到人手不够。

“我们要开海伦娜的选角。”

因为根本找不到人演。

试镜过程简单粗暴，直接让一年级们拿着剧本和德勒对戏，谁有感觉就找谁，德勒阿里的问号顿时更多了。再加上德勒本人和百分之九十的一年级都关系亲密，这个场景变得更加好笑起来。在经历了疯狂笑场的桑乔，比德勒还冷漠的特伦特和严肃得不像是在求欢简直是像在命令的麦迪逊后，奇维尔拿着剧本走来了，他啪地甩开剧本：

“只要能得到你的爱，我愿意当你的狗！”

顿时折服所有人。

顺便，奇维尔被温克斯和德勒阿里争抢，这是哪个平行宇宙的梦幻剧情。

斯通斯演的不是弗鲁特，这倒没啥，虽然考虑到沃克是波顿，但还是没啥。

但是当他头上顶着灯一边打哈欠一边装月亮一边看着皮克福德隔着马奎尔和沃克（假装）谈恋爱时还是摸了摸鼻子。

然而皮克福德早就看穿了一切，所以他演得更来劲了。隔着马奎尔跟沃克接吻的时候差一点真亲上，看得斯通斯一个打滚清醒了。

林加德一直抓着马库斯对台词，包括吻戏的部分。

戏剧节前的最后一次带妆彩排，亨德森看着穿着仙后长裙的拉拉纳发出了一声感叹。

“你真是太适合这个角色了。”

拉拉纳不做声，只是凑过来吻了他一下。

那时的亨德森还没反应过来，直到后来他看到手里被改过的剧本，和要和驴子亲热的奥布朗时，他才明白过来拉拉纳懂了什么手脚。

此时的拉拉纳一边调整头上的假花一边对着他露出祝福的笑容。

皮克福德看了一眼斯通斯，走到了他旁边。

“你是不是想演弗鲁特。”

斯通斯觉得他总能这么看穿自己也挺烦的。

“是。”

皮克福德从他的头上摘下了那个灯：“行，那它就归你了。”

斯通斯一脸懵逼。

“所以……你演月亮？？”

“不，Harry演月亮，我是说，Maguire。”皮克福德得意地抄起一块砖，“我要演墙。”

演出太顺利了。

感谢莎士比亚，感谢喜剧，感谢在幕后给大家疯狂题词的一年级成员组，这些人中场的时候都得去吃润喉糖。

演出结束后，大家留下来收拾到处都是彩纸花瓣的残局和道具，德勒阿里溜到后台，看见正坐在椅子上给绳子们打结的戴尔，用手里的道具花点了一下他的头。紫色的爱懒花，被滴上这种花汁液的人，会爱上第一眼看到的东西。

戴尔转过头，看见德勒正手中拿着爱懒花笑着看他。

然后他站起身来，给了对方一个温柔的吻。


	3. 【Hendollana】Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亨德森问拉拉纳会不会说西班牙语。
> 
> 被我毙掉的2000个脑洞之一，但我还挺喜欢并且觉得挺可爱的。于是决定搞上来。

“你能说西班牙语吗？”

亨德森头趴在枕头上，突然转头问他。拉拉纳本来都要睡了，听见那人的问话，愣了一下。

“西班牙语？”

“是。”亨德森点点头，脸上忽地露出期待的笑容来，“因为你……祖父那边不是西班牙的嘛。而且你和Poch关系那么好，所以我想……”

拉拉纳用带着笑意的疑惑眼神望向他，撑起身子，摇了摇头：“不，其实我还真不怎么会说西班牙语……那太久远了，而且我和Poch讲话的时候，是用英语的，赫苏斯会帮我们翻译。”

“哦。”

利物浦的队长发出一声意义不明的单音节，随后缓缓地重新趴回了枕头里。

“怎么了？”

“我只是在想，你要是会说西班牙语的话。”亨德森还是开口了，因为只要拉拉纳问，他一般都会说的。只是这次说的内容让他忍不住说到一半就开始说不下去，甚至难为情地笑起来了，“不，这太傻了，Ads。”

“你说嘛。”

他又沉默了几秒。

“我想听你说西班牙语。”他缓缓地开口道，头没有动，只是眼神稍稍地飘了过去，观察着恋人的神情，“我只是觉得那会……很性感。”

拉拉纳长达五秒没有说话。

“我就说嘛，这太傻了……”亨德森开始喊起来，翻过身子打算用装睡来终结这个话题。谁知那沉默并没有继续下去，一个熟悉的声音在他背后响起：

“那你想听我说什么？Novio？还是capitan？”年长一些的男人声音里明显带着笑意，有种诡计得逞的得意感。

亨德森整个人僵了一下：“你不是说你……”

“我确实不能和人用西班牙语交流，但不代表我连几个单词都说不了。“拉拉纳一副理所当然的模样，“所以你觉得这很性感？”

该死的。

“不。”亨德森突然沉下脸来，仿佛要找回一点自己的威严似的。然后像是意识到自己又要说傻话了一样，他再次笑起来，刚摆出来的严肃表情一下子全消散了。

“你说什么都很性感，Ads。”

睁大眼睛等他下文的拉拉纳听了这话，突然大笑起来。

“天啊，Jordan，你真的是……”

有西班牙血统的南方人笑个不停，笑得来自桑德兰的北方人忽地有些恼，于是他欺身上前，不知不觉地压在了还在笑的男人身上。两人依旧光裸着的身体在被褥下再次交叠在一起，拉拉纳不小了，只是停下来，仰头望着他。

“Te amo。”

这句他的队长也听懂了。

“Te amo。”

然后他低头吻了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花应该不会说西班牙语，因为他和波波要靠翻译交流……但如果他会说，你们就当这是平行世界好了（。


End file.
